batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Jor Halcyon (Ship)
The Jor Halcyon was comissioned by the Ranger PMC to help support their efforts in aiding the Jedi's activities across the galaxy. It is a Lysander-Deep Space Carrier manned and armed by the Ranger PMC. The Murmansk Orbital Shipyards above Ilum is it's home port but it spends most of it's time abroad. History Construction/shakedown The Halcyon was named in honor of Jedi Master Jor Halcyon during a time when he was absent from the Jedi. It's commander, Captain Graham Stowe was a close friend of Jedi Master Zordon which is how the Ranger PMC came to be employed by the Jedi for nearly all of Ilums planetary defense. The Jedi allowed Stowe the space on and above Ilum as a home for his PMC and in return the Jedi enjoy the saftey that comes with having a sucessful PMC defending their Temple. The Jor Halcyon was purchased from Ilium Shipyards and moved to Ilum where most of it's final construction was finished by Murmansk Orbital Shipyards. During this phase of it's final construction, the ship had it's mass drivers modified into multi role weapons which could fire both the powerful anti-capitol ship slugs they were known for, or fire flak rounds for an anti-fighter role. The ship was chrissoned and deployed into orbit over Ilum and Captain Stowe took it as his flagship. The Halcyon became the unofficial center of the Ranger PMC, almost like a mobile HQ. During it's first 6 months of operation it spent it's time patroling the Ilum system. Stowe put the ship through it's paces maping out the entire system performing target practice on both ground targets on one of Ilums moons as well as asteroids in the systems asteroid belt. They marked several locations for potential orbital bases and mining operations. First Operations The first operation the Halcyon performed away from the Ilum system was in M-234P. It started out as a training mission for the Halcyon's fighter pilots but quickly turned dangerous when the fighters out practicing their dogfighting and maneuvering skills encountered unknown alien entities. laser cannons proved to be ineffective and missiles only worked as a temporary deterant. Halcyon launched several flights worth of fighters to engage the hostile entities while the ship maneuvered onto a retreat course. With cover from a missile barrage sent by the ship, the fighters landed in a hurry and the Halcyon jumped to hyperspace before it became overwhelmed. One of it's pilots, Lieutenant Harold "Flyboy" Smithers, was injuried during the engagement and suffered some sort of deep psycological attack. He recovered fully after a week in sickbay and was returned to full flight status a week after that. He survived due to heroic actions by Lieutenant (J.G.) Lee "Apollo" Adams who was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross for his actions. Crew Commanding Officer: Captain Graham Stowe Executive Officer: Commander Simon Peter Chief Operations Officer: Commander James "Chopo" Taylor Chief Engineering Officer: Lieutenant Commander Rodney McKay Chief Communications Officer: Lieutenant Rowland "Radar" O'Reilly CAG: Lieutenant Commander Jeanette "Guardian" Devereaux Chief Medical Officer Captain/Doctor Henry "Dad" Shen Command Master Chief: Master Chief Lennard Stone Air Boss: Senior Chief Cal "Boss Man" Blackburn Chief Flight Engineer: Senior Chief Brian "Irish" Spookill Air Wing Ghostrider Squadron 29th Composed of 12 CHF-18A Legionnaires, the Ghostriders are the 29th fighter group comissioned by the Ranger PMC and the first fighter group stationed on board the Halcyon. The ships CAG is a member of Ghostrider Squadron as are some of the ships best pilots. Pilots *Ghostrider 1 (Lieutenant Commander Jeanette "Guardian" Devereaux) : -CAG, Squadron Leader, *Ghostrider 2 (Lieutenant Ross "Deuce" Zeist) *Ghostrider 3 (Lieutenant Tom "Sicko" Kazanski) *Ghostrider 4 (Lieutenant Val "Iceman" Kilmer) *Ghostrider 5 (Lieutenant Bill "Cougar" Cortell) *Ghostrider 6 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Leonard "Wolfman" Wolfe) *Ghostrider 7 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Sam "Merlin" Wells) *Ghostrider 8 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Marcus "Sundown" Williams *Ghostrider 9 (Lieutenant Commander Mike "Viper" Metcalf) *Ghostrider 10 (Lieutenant Todd "Maniac" Marshal) *Ghostrider 11 (Lieutenant Rick "Hollywood" Neven) *Ghostrider 12 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Ron "Slider" Kerner) Helo Squadron 30th Helo Squadron is the 30th fighter group comissioned by the Ranger PMC and the second assigned to the Halcyon. It is composed of 12 CHF-18A Legionnaires. It's squadron leader is the Assistant CAG to Lieutenant Commander Devereaux. Pilots *Helo 1 (Lieutenant Commander Rick "Jester" Heatherly) : Assistant CAG, Squadron Leader *Helo 2 (Lieutenant Commander Charles "Chappy" Sinclair) *Helo 3 (Lieutenant Doug "Iron Eagle" Masters) *Helo 4 (Lieutenant Richard "Hunter" Dillane) *Helo 5 (Lieutenant David "Knight" Fahm) *Helo 6 (Lieutenant Mariko "Spirit" Tanaka) *Helo 7 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Zachary "Jazz" Colson) *Helo 8 (Ensign Elizabeth "Shadow" Norwood) *Helo 9 (Lieutenant Commander William "Husker" Adama) *Helo 10 (Lieutenant Commander Dirk "Stingray" Wright) *Helo 11 (Lieutenant Katherine "JoJo" Josephine) *Helo 12 (Lieutenant Allison "Beano" Oniga) Green Squadron 22nd Green Squadron is the 22nd fighter group comissioned by the Ranger PMC and the third assigned to the Halcyon. It is composed of 12 CHF-18A Legionnaires. Pilots *Green 1 (Lieutenant Commander Kim "Crashdown" Brown) : - Squadron Leader, *Green 2 (Lieutenant Commander Thomas "Flash" Ryan) *Green 3 (Lieutenant Harold "Flyboy" Smithers) *Green 4 (Lieutenant Fredrick "Hobbit" Baggins) *Green 5 (Lieutenant Simon "Fireball" Jones) *Green 6 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Lee "Apollo" Adams) : - Distinguished Flying Cross *Green 7 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Karen "Starbuck" Thrace) *Green 8 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Jonas "Snake Doctor" Blane) *Green 9 (Lieutenant Commander Kevin "Slimy" Orbit) *Green 10 (Lieutenant Commander Emmit "Doc" Brown) *Green 11 (Lieutenant Commander Samantha "Sammy" Carter) *Green 12 (Lieutenant Red "Dead" Carmine) Black Squadron 25th Black Squadron is the 25th fighter group comissioned by the Ranger PMC and the fourth assigned to the Halcyon. It is composed of 12 CHF-18A Legionnaires. Pilots *Black 1 (Lieutenant Commander Hector "Top" Williams) : - Squadron Leader *Black 2 (Lieutenant Charles "Whippoorwill" Grey) *Black 3 (Lieutenant Raymond "Ray" Stans) *Black 4 (Lieutenant Edward "Egon" Spengler) *Black 5 (Lieutenant Peter "Venky" Venkman) *Black 6 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Ben "Duke" Gannon) *Black 7 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Kara "Seven" Wade) *Black 8 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Henry "Fox" Purcell) *Black 9 (Lieutenant Commander Jacob "Hawk" Manley) *Black 10 (Lieutenant Commander John "Gash" Dekker) *Black 11 (Lieutenant Laurel "Cobra" Buckley) *Black 12 (Lieutenant Robin "Flint" Peters) White Squadron 27th White Squadron is the 27th fighter group comissioned by the Ranger PMC and the fifth assigned to the Halcyon. It is composed of 12 CHF-18A Legionnaires. Pilots *White 1 (Lieutenant Commander Roger "Big X" Sillon) : - Squadron Leader *White 2 (Lieutenant Commander John "Val" Valentine) *White 3 (Lieutenant Sai'tal'ris "Cookie") *White 4 (Lieutenant Heather "Golden" Lock) *White 5 (Lieutenant Tenar "Farve" Saxman) *White 6 (Lieutenant Lenard "Led" Zepplin) *White 7 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Harvey "Rabbit" Brollic) *White 8 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Inessa "Bullet" Maric) *White 9 (Lieutenant Ted "Radio" Rollins) *White 10 (Lieutenant Troy "Catscratch" Carter) *White 11 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Robert "Pliers" Sykes) *White 12 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Maxwell "Maestro" Garrett) Rocky Squadron 46th Rocky Squadron is the 46th fighter group comissioned by the Ranger PMC and the sixth assigned to the Halcyon. It is composed of 12 CHF-18A Legionnaires. Pilots *Rocky 1 (Lieutenant (J.G.) John "Cain" Able) : - Squadron Leader *Rocky 2 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Amy "Buzzsaw" Waldon) *Rocky 3 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Chris "Pilgrim" Blair) *Rocky 4 (Lieutenant James "Paladin" Taggart) *Rocky 5 (Lieutenant Richard "Dipper" Saucer) *Rocky 6 (Lieutenant Harvey "Flat Top" Rabbit) *Rocky 7 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Charles "Chuckles" O'Brien) *Rocky 8 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Henry "Jelly" Beans) *Rocky 9 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Aaron "Shaft" Shaftsbury) *Rocky 10 (Lieutenant (J.G.) George "Stumpy" Cummings) *Rocky 11 (Lieutenant (J.G.) Winston "Vagabond" Chang) *Rocky 12 (Ensign Mitchell "Vaquero" Lopez) Strawberry Squadron 28th Strawberry Squadron is the 28th fighter group comissioned by the Ranger PMC and the seventh assigned to the Halcyon. It is composed of six XM-1 Nova Wings. It takes up the roll of Halcyon's bomber group. Pilots *Strawberry 1 (Commander John "Barrel" Cooper) : - Squadron Leader *Strawberry 2 (Lieutenant Commander Frederick "Franky" Franklin) *Strawberry 3 (Lieutenant Commander Cyrus "Horror" Hayden) *Strawberry 4 (Lieutenant Commander William "Archer" Lukes) *Strawberry 5 (Lieutenant John "Mack" McCloy) *Strawberry 6 (Lieutenant Louis "Candy" Williams) *Strawberry 7 (Lieutenant Inyri "Mix" Ven) *Strawberry 8 (Lieutenant Willaim "Preacher" Cross) Shuttle Wing The Shuttle Wing contains all the shuttle craft and personnel carrying vessels assigned to the Jor Halcyon. AT-130 E "Dragoons" *Dragoon 101 (Spirit) *Dragoon 102 (Thunderclap) *Dragoon 103 (Foehammer) *Dragoon 104 (Frostfire) *Dragoon 105 (Fiver) *Dragoon 106 (Hunter) *Dragoon 107 (Pelican) *Dragoon 108 (Samson) *Dragoon 109 (Striker) *Dragoon 110 (Naushon) *Dragoon 111 (Unos) *Dragoon 112 (Midget) Sentinel-Class Landing Craft *Marine Transport One (Gunny) *Marine Transport Two (Highway) Thundercats *Thundercat 01 (Liono) *Thundercat 02 (Snarf) Upgrade Log The Jor Halcyon has some modifications performed by it's crew to better suit it for the range of missions it's used for. The limited space and energy available and the multitude of missions the ship is required to be able to undertake means that the crew are forced to come up with some creative ways to make sure the ship can do it's job well. Thundercat Landing Craft Modified Sentinel - Class Landing Craft Passenger and cargo bay gutted to make room for dozens of bombs. 45 unguided, spherical proton bombs all together. Bombs are deployed via bomb bay doors built into the ventral surface of the craft via gravity. (gravity within the ship gets the bombs to initially leave the landing craft, letting the inertia of the landing craft carry them into the target). Can also be used for inaccurate carpet bombing of an area on the surface of a planet. Side troop deployment ramps converted into hardpoints for Proton Rockets. Side doors open, ramp extends with two proton rockets magnetically clamped onto each ramp. rockets are released, then the landing craft pulls away. a few moments later the engines on the rockets ignite, sending the rockets towards their designated target. For SAR purposes, the proton rockets are removed so that people may board the craft using the side boarding ramps. Retractable ion cannon turret removed and replaced with a non-retractable quad laser turret. Retractable repeating blaster cannons in the nose section removed and replaced with a non-retractable double laser turret. Retractable laser cannons on port side removed and replaced with a single tractor beam projector. Autoblaster turret added to the port and starboard side of the dorsal surface. Single autoblaster turret added as a tail gun to the ventral side of the main engine block. Ladder like hand grips added all over the hull of the craft to allow EV Pilots to climbe their way to one of the side hatches for rescue. Side effects of upgrades include slower speed due to power normally dedicated to the engines being used for additional weapons. Greater mass due to bombs causes less maneuverability, especially in atmosphere. Ladder like hand grips cause unusual flight characteristics in atmosphere. Flack Guns The Jor Halcyon's mass drivers have been modified to fire flak rounds. The magnetic accelerators launch the round at some fraction of the speed of light and are set to detonate at a preset distance. When they detonate they shower a 30 foot area in a cloud of flak and shrapnel.